coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8758 (26th October 2015)
Plot With a fleet of cars needing servicing at the garage, Tyrone rushes off to work and in his haste he accidentally steps on Hope's favourite toy. Fiz doesn't like the way Kevin cracks the whip. Audrey gives Ken a trim at the salon and he invites her to a drink at the Rovers later. Gary doesn't see any reason to marry without their families there. Alya dismisses her own suggestion and puts it down to nerves. On her day off, Alya looks after Jake for Izzy. Tyrone responds to a breakdown call so that he can replace Hope's unicorn toy while he's away. Beth notices Hope's drowsiness and Fiz calls an ambulance. The battery on Tyrone's phone runs down so he doesn't find out about Hope until he gets back to the garage. With Tyrone held up, the Street fills with cars waiting for a service. Aidan and Johnny complain that their customers can't park outside the factory. Mary enthuses about The Inexplicable , a magazine about the supernatural which she has started reading. Audrey meets Ken at the Rovers. Sharif is impressed with Gary and offers him half of his share in the gym as a wedding present. Gary is shocked. Tyrone rushes to hospital in the tow truck when Kevin tells him about Hope. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Man - Mark Briggs Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Road near Trafford Centre *Irlam, near the M60 Notes *Final appearance of Harley & Layton Phoenix as Jake Windass. In the character’s next appearance on 19th February 2016 he was played by Seth & Theo Wild. *First appearances of Aadi and Asha Alahan since 3rd July 2015. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hope is taken ill and Fiz is unable to get hold of Tyrone, so she heads off in an ambulance asking Kevin to let him know what’s happened; Sharif and Yasmeen tell Gary they want to make him a partner in the gym; and Ken asks Audrey to meet him for a drink. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,700,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes